starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
1987 Japan/Australia Tour
The Japan/Australia Tour ran from 15 November 1987 to 29 May 1988, a large-scale, "in-the-round" production that toured sports arenas. The production was so popular in Japan that the show was revived from 24 March – 18 July 1990. Tour Dates 1987 - 88 * Tokyo: 15th November - 11th December 1987 * Osaka: 24th December 1987 - 10th January 1988 * Sydney: 24th January - 28th February 1988 * Brisbane: 6th March - 20th March 1988 * Melbourne: 27th March - 14th April 1988 * Adelaide: 21st April - 8th May 1988 * Perth: 18th May - 29th May 1988 1990 * Tokyo :23rd March - 9th April 1990 * Nagoya: 16th April - 6th May 1990 * Fukuoka: 13th May - 27th May 1990 * Hiroshima: 3rd June - 18th June 1990 * Osaka: 30th June - 18th July 1990 Production Specifics The Japan/Australia tour was the third production internationally, and first to be run without Belle the Sleeping Car. As such most of the revisions from the Broadway production, (Engine of Love, Only You, 4 race structure) were included. The race structure incorporated multiple racers to fill the huge stage, and the races were run by stunt skaters rather than the cast. Race: Heat 1 * Yamamoto + Rocky 1 * Bobo + Volta 2 * Espresso + Buffy * Turnov + Caboose * Flying Hamburger + Joule * Electra + Pearl * Greaseball + Dinah Race: Heat 2 * Hashamoto + Volta 1 * Vladimir + Wrench * Weltschaft + Joule 2 * Coco + Ashley * Pendelino + Rocky 2 * Poppa + Dustin Uphill Final * Greaseball + Pearl * Electra + Dinah * Hashamoto + Volta 1 * Weltschaft + Joule 2 * Espresso + Buffy * Coco + Ashley * Yamamoto + Rocky 1 * Rusty + Caboose Downhill Final * Greaseball + Pearl * Electra + Caboose * Hashamoto + Volta * (unlisted - Rusty and Dustin) 1987 Cast as Electra with his eight Components, 1990]] This was the first tour of Starlight Express and was the only tour to have the facilities to perform the races live, by skating around the large arena set. This production included multiple characters: Components: Krupp 1 and Krupp 2 Joule 1 and Joule 2 Volta 1 and Volta 2 (1990) National Engines: Weltschaft, Flying Hamburger - Germany Espresso, Pendelino - Italy Hashimoto and Nakamura (1987) or Yamamoto (1990) - Japan Bobo, Coco - France Turnov, Vladimir (1990, simply Turnov 1 and 2 in 1987) - Russia This production cut the British Train, a precursor to the German production taking the same step. The cast also included 19 swing performers, and 12 stunt skaters. 1990 Cast 23rd March - 15th July 1990 Gallery Aus 02.jpg J90 41.jpg J90 52.jpg J87 42.jpg J90 16.jpg Aus pearlt.jpg 1987 Japan LP 2.JPG 1987 Japan LP.png 1987 Japan/Australia Tour Highlights Album The cast recorded a highlights album, which was released with different covers in Japanese and English. Category:Stub Category:Productions